Winterville
by rutz342
Summary: Just a happy town that Dan wants to move to. But they won't let him.
1. The Happy Town of Raptorton

The town of Winterville was once a joyous place. With many people living in unity, and a surprising friendliness of all, it was just a place you had to be.

But the fun of this town was short-lived. A renewed communist army had declared conquer upon the town and it soon fell into deep despair.

Viera Totolage, a mastermind behind the overtake of what was a beautiful site had taken part in the small government of Winterville as communist leader of town. All aspects of the 1st amendment were ignored. As well, the union's 2nd amendment was also given a cold shoulder when the town proclaimed only communist military troops to bear any firearms.

An amazing town that used to boast at an even 35,000 population was now dead in any activity with only 100 residents, most of whom are part of the communist enforcement.

But nobody could foresee a prophecy of this town's savior, not even the savior himself. For all he knew, he just wanted to move in to town after seeing an outdated ad for the site. None did he know of what lay ahead of him.

"So, where ye be heading, young lad?" said a truly seaworthy voice. Startled, our future savior had never even noticed the driver; he was too busy reading something. And that something would be a pamphlet for Winterville, which gloated an amusement park, hockey rinks, a completed museum, and the friendliest government in the region, as stated by an official federal award.

He ignored the driver and kept on reading. "Yar har har, what be your name, boy?" The passenger looked up. "My name is Dan… and I'm going to Winterville." Not paying attention, the driver mumbled "Alright wee Dan, I'll take you to Wintervi—" Suddenly the car came to a halt, and the driver cocked his head to proceed in staring blankly at Dan. In utter shock, he yelled "Boy, I can't take you to Winterville! Do you have worms in your brain?"

Dan, unknowingly, gave a funny look at the driver. "What's so bad about Winter—" but before he could finish his question, the car zoomed down the road at a blazing fast 80 mph, regardless of the 55 mph speed limit.

"What are you doing?" Dan gasped as he was flung back into the seat by the sudden velocity change. Over about an hour period of time, Dan repeated himself at steady intervals, but no matter what, the driver stared down the road with complete ignorance and an indifferent look on his face.

Dan had almost fell asleep when the car screeched and before he could look around, the turtle driver opened Dan's door and pushed him out onto stones, quickly speeding away.

"Wait!" Dan yelled. "What the hell was that for? Come back!" Too late, the car was out of sight by then. Dan, very annoyed, looked around. There were a lot of animals outside having fun. "Guess this is Winterville."

He raced up to the first animal he saw, a cute and simple, friendly-looking cat. Dan got her attention by tapping her shoulder.

"Hello, welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Mitzi," said the cat with a smile. "So, which friend are you visiting?"

Dan smiled at how friendly the cat was. He wasn't a very social person, but he went along and said "I'm not visiting, I'm moving here." Mitzi looked a bit stunned after this. "Well, that's very strange, the mayor always informs us when there will be someone new. But still, I think we can become the best of friends, so enjoy your time here."

Dan was even more satisfied with the town than he thought he would be. He was already informed that he would need to ask the town hall where his new house would be located. He looked around for the town hall, but his look wasn't very long, it was right in front of him.

He brushed some dirt off his trousers and entered the building. There, he saw another friendly looking face, this time a pelican, who was sorting out a pile of mail at her desk. Dan went up to her and got her attention.

"Hello, my name is Pelly, welcome to the Raptorton Town Hall, what can I do for you?" smiled the pelican. "Yeah, hello, I'd like to see the lo--" Thunderstruck, Dan caught himself. "…Raptorton…" "Yes, right now you are in Raptorton."

Dan suddenly was enraged at the driver but quickly passed it off. "Can I have public transport to Winterville please, I must have wound up here on mistake."

Suddenly, it was Pelly that was thunderstruck. She managed to gulp "Winter…ville?" She dazed off for a second and fainted right in front of Dan. "Holy crap…" Dan managed, as the old mayor, who seemed senile, popped up from his nap and kneeled down to the floor to check Pelly.

The mayor muttered, "She's unconscious." Suddenly, Dan was being yelled at by the man, "What the hecker did you do to the poor lady!"

Feeling guilty and outsmarted, Dan ran out of the building and started sprinting aimlessly through the town until he ran into the town gate. He managed to stop himself there and started trying to pry the big gate open. Booker was asleep but Copper, wide awake, retaliated.

"Whoah," Copper yelled, "Stop it, stop it, now!" But Dan wasn't apprehended. He pulled the door outward and squeezed through before Copper could snatch him. He sprinted out running down the path just looking for some kind of refuge.

He risked a quick look over his shoulder, and saw Copper running down towards him. Worse, Copper was gaining on him.

Copper clearly had much more stamina because gradually, Dan was losing speed. It had only been about 3 minutes, and the gap between was only about 5 feet. Dan took a chance, and picked up a stick of wood on the ground, quickly turning around and flailing it like a bat, hoping to stop Copper.

The attack was anything but effective. Dan winced in shock when he saw Copper had deflected it with his baton. Neither of them were running. It was as if time had freezed for a few seconds. Copper, unaware, quickly moved his baton and tried a hit to the head on Dan, but Dan skillfully ducked and somersaulted backwards.

Copper brandished a pistol, and Dan, scared as ever, took cover behind a large rock. "I really do not want to use this, but we need to return to Raptorton, we have to make the assumption you are illegally immigrating."

Copper was startled by the "NO!" that Dan produced as he ran off down the path

The cop was almost blinded by the moonlight as he pointed up his gun. Then he did what Dan thought he didn't have the heart to do. He pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A sudden pain so strong emerged in Dan's leg. He had been shot, right in the ankle. He doubled over suddenly and dropped to the ground to close his eyes.

Copper, feeling partly guilty and partly triumphant, stuck his gun and baton in their holsters, took a deep breath, and started walking back to Raptorton.

"This is why I joined the force."


	2. Winterville

The sun shined.

So brightly and blindingly it shined, restoring consciousness to Dan. He got up. He had remembered everything that happened yesterday. The ground below him was drowned in a puddle of his blood.

Click.

Pistol... Booker... Dan had never thought that after the night before, he would see it happen all again. He was scared to death. Booker was just pointing the gun at him, pretty much torturing Dan. He couldn't stand the sight.

"If you're gonna kill me, then just fucking kill me already!" Dan shouted with agony. He saw Booker about to pull the trigger when he suddenly had a change in mind.

Dan grabbed a sharp edged rock and flung it at the tree next to him. His tactic was succesful. It distracted Booker, and not only that, but the tree began to tip. Dan made a run for it, but soon tripped over a rock, doubling over in pain. Booker ran out of the way from the falling tree. Dan was confident to win this fight. Completely ignoring the severe pain in his foot, he grabbed the wedge shaped rock as Booker was distracted. Dan flung it at Booker like a boomerang, where it hit him dead center in the nose.

Booker fell backwards in complete trauma. Dan could see blood dribbling from Booker's nose. He flinched at the site and ran off as he was yesterday. The pain in his leg was so horrible, but he was confident as ever. He knew he needed to get to Winterville, and he needed to get there now. He would forever be wanted in Raptorton.

He also felt guilty, for he had stolen Booker's gun when he knocked him cold. He was making barely any progress in his walking, so he used it to shoot some of the deer in the woods, where he would have to skin and practically disembowel the animal with a twig to get to the parts he could eat. It was gross, but Dan reminded himself, it's for survival.

Walking... walking... walking. Dan had been walking for 5 days, and eating deer breakfast/lunch/dinner those days. He had 3 hour rests as he was afraid more enforcement would try to catch him. And on his 6th day, about to take his nap, he noticed a sign.

WINTERVILLE - UP AHEAD.

He almost danced with joy. He left his outbursts inside. He only had to walk about 5 more minutes until he reached their town gate. He tried to pry the gate open. But it wasn't working. He looked up and saw a talking intercom. He pressed the red button and spoke in, "Hello, my name is Dan and I would like to move in."

After about 5 seconds, one of the doors opened. Dan, about to step in, was stopped. A tall pigeon stood in a full uniform. He pulled up a rifle and pushed it in Dan's stomach.

"Whadda ya want?" the pigeon said. Dan gulped."Who are you?" he said with bitter shock. "I'm Viera Totolage, now do you need something? Because if you don't then I can get yourself out of my life with this rifle."

Dan had to rely on his abilities. He slapped Viera in the face. HARD. Viera, clamping to get his hands on his cheek, dropped the rifle. Dan quickly picked it up and ran with it. Viera didn't notice until a little bit. Viera started chasing him down, and the weight that Dan had to withhold was giving Viera a gain. Dan relied on what he used to knock out Booker. A rock.

He put the rifle down and quickly picked up a wedge shaped rock. He tried to throw it but he never realized how close he was to Viera. He lodged the rock right into Viera's nose. Deja vu, one might say. Viera fell to the ground in suffering.

Dan walked past him to skip another sight of blood and entered the door that Viera left open. He entered carefully, and luckily, no one else was blocking the town gate. He entered the town. He was mad as hell. There was nothing there that the pamphlet had. It was all a bunch of trees.

Then he realized. A museum. Maybe they didn't lie about everything. He started to run over to the museum, but then he saw a group of about 80 wandering around with guns. "I'm screwed," Dan mumbled. But he stealthily snuck off behing trees and rubble to get to the museum entrance.

He couldn't believe his sucess. He took a look at the exhibits. Something was wrong.

All the fish were present, but they were all dead

All the bugs were present, but they were all dead

All the fossils were present, but they were all in the wrong places

All the paintings were present, but they were all forgeries

Dan clutched himself and hoped for the very best. As he went back into the lobby, he went up to the observatory. All there was... a telescope, a stool, a globe, and a bookcase of books. No people. Dan started to regret not listening to the captain driver.

He went down to the last room. It was a coffee shop. A bunch of clean cups. Coffee was in the pourer. Cups of cream, milk, and half and half were there. There were alot of gyroids on the shelf. There was a lone guitar on the stage. And there was one more table, which looked like a table for poker. There was even a deck of cards up on it.

But nobody there. Something horribly wrong. Dan poured the brewed coffee in a cup. He took a taste. It was the best coffee he had ever tasted, so bitter, so sweet, so tangy, all in one. But he focused on the most unusual thing ever. The coffee was piping hot. Obviously, the coffee was brewed not long ago.

And all of a sudden.

The door bust open. A man with an AK47 stepped in and stared Dan down. It was one of the people he saw outside. The man cornered Dan to the wall. Dan was scared as ever... he leaned back trying to enjoy his last few seconds.

The wall spun around. He was in a new room. He could hear the AK47 man banging on the wall, but he couldn't get in. He was safe! Kinda...

He jerked his head to something new. 4 animals. Sitting. In. The. Room. Just looking at him with this "Who the hell is that?" look on their face.

It was a white dog, thick eyebrows, short legs.

2 owls, 1 male, 1 female, male with bowtie on chest, female with bowtie in head fur.

And one pigeon, full suit, with a cloth.

Dan was stunned.

"Hi..."


	3. The Mysterious Coffee Shop

They were playing Blackjack. Or atleast... they were until the white dog brandished a knife. Dan was thinking how much longer he would have to witness violence. He no longer wanted to bear the sight of bloodshed.

"Who a-are you?" the dog whimpered, his hand trembeling with a very unstable hand on the machette. Dan was nervous. He had started, "Uh... my name is--"

"LIES! You are one of Viera's spies. You bastards are the reason we can't see the outside anymore." Dan, shocked, responded, "No I'm not!"

The dog was unimpressed. He swung the knife towards Dan's forehead. With reflexes Dan did not even know he had, he ducked and the knife brushed past his hair. The dog was about to take another swing when the owl with the bowtie hugged him back.

"Calm down, Totakeke," said the owl in a manner that made Dan feel more safe. "... Alright," the dog decided.

"Now, who are you?" said the owl calmly. "My name is Dan, I just moved here recently." The owl was in shock at this but then bursted into enthusiastic laughter. "My god, I'm sorry Dan, it's just... nobody has moved here in 10 years!"

"This isn't the time to giggle around!" yelled the female owl. "Now calm down, sister," assured the older owl.

There a brief moment of silence, Dan used the opportunity to see what the pigeon was doing. He seemed to be completely apethetic about the booming conversation. And he was cleaning the cups, even though they looked shiny enough as they were.

SLAP! Dan fell unconscious. He had just been slapped. He didn't know who did it. But he was completely unaware that it was about to happen. He was too preoccupied with staring menacingly at the pigeon. Only one thing for sure, it wasn't the pigeon who slapped him. It was one of those all of a sudden things.

He regained consciousness a few hours later. All the animals were gone. He was still trying to piece together why this Winterville place was so weird. The room was completely empty. He was ready for a whole new adventure.

He pushed on the part of the wall that had turned last time. Wasn't working. He tried the opposite corner, which to his delight, turned.

It was another lone room, just like the one he was just in. Except this one had a door. He happily turned the doorknob just to find out that it was locked. His thoughts of freedom vanished suddenly. This was a steel door. He knew that he couldn't shoot it out with Booker's gun. Even if he could, it would be too loud. Then he remembered the pamphlet. He took it out and folded it into a credit card shape.

He tried to push back the tumbler with this pamphlet. He tried very hard, for almost 10 minutes. But it just wouldn't bulge. Dan thought there would be no way out. He'd die of starvation. As he slipped the pamphlet back into his pocket, his hand came across something new. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was an ID card... for Viera Totolage. How could this have slipped in his pocket?

He stared blankly at the door and realized a small slit near the doorknob. He probably didn't notice this before because he was too panicked. Then he understood it all.

Slipping the ID card into the slit caused the door to unlock. Yes! Dan would no longer starve. Unless the next room is the same.

But it wasn't. It wasn't even a room. It was a wide pipe, like a tunnel. Then, it hit Dan. It was an air vent. He started to climb through it, ignoring his claustrophobia. He followed up a steep angle in the vent and took a few turns. Then he came across a small break in the vent.

He looked down through the panels. It was the coffee shop he had been in. It now had about 5 men with guns in it. He gulped. They were all saying nasty things about an "invader." He knew who they were talking about.

But he moved on, trying to make as little noise as possible. He came to an end in the air vent, into a new room. Then he realized it wasn't an air vent at all, it was an intentional tunnel put there. But why?

The new room he was in was just another boring box, with a ladder in the far end, and a blinded window. He dared to move the blinds to peek out, and he saw the bunch of men with guns outside. He was at ground level. Quickly, he turned the shades to make sure none of the men would catch a peek.

He climbed down the ladder, knowing that he would end up somewhere underground. Another boring room. No! Someone was inside. Sleeping. Dan kneeled in for a closer look. It was the pigeon who was cleaning glasses last night. This was all just too strange for Dan.

Dan followed another small tunnel in that room, for a little bit. It was a straight and short path. He came to the end, where there was a door. Turning the doorknob, he realized it wasn't locked like the other door. So he burst on through. And when he looked...

He realized he made the biggest mistake of his life... which was about to end in a second. Or not. Dan was even more shocked. He was back in the coffee shop, and the 5 guys with guns were looking right at him. Why weren't they shooting?

It didn't occur to him until he heard the snoring. They were sleeping... with their eyes open. Stunned at his luck, he proceeded towards the entrance door with caution, and silently opened it. He closed it behind him, waking none of the men. He was back in the museum lobby. He tried to open the doors to the outside. They were locked. He realized another slit, about to insert the Viera ID card.

Then again, he could be shot down ouside. But he wasn't going to get anywhere without going through that door. So much dillema. And then it occured to him. As much guilt as he knew what he was about to do would cause, he knew it would be the only way for survival here.

Taking out the pistol he stole from Booker, he diligintly walked back into the coffee shop. The first gunshot scarred his ears, it would for life. He had just shot one of the asleep men, to this man's death. Instantly, the other four awoke unsure of what happened at first.

Dan would have to do this fast. He just shot 2 others to their demise before the remaining two understood what was going on. BANG! Only 1 left.

The next gunshot was not from his gun. It whipped past his ear. Without thought, Dan grabbed ahold the coffee cup and flung it at the man. Although it wasn't hot, it distracted the man long enough for Dan to shoot him. "Wasn't it just my luck ALL of them died?"

The impact of the coffee splash had soaked 4 of the men's suits. He stripped the man with clean clothes and dressed himself with them. Also, he took his rifle. He then threw the 5 dead bodies into the room he had seen the owls, the dog, and the pigeon last night. He had killed a man. He had killed 5 MEN. But he let it go. He couldn't focus on that now.

Now disguised as one of the men outside, he went back to the museum lobby, and opened the locked doors with the Viera ID card.


	4. The Massacre

Dan walked outside, with a big grin on his face. His gun was loaded, and he had lots of ammunition in a backpack he took.

He walked up to one of the guys with a gun. "Hey, wanna go shoot up the museum?" Dan sneered. "But all the people there have been hidden somewhere forever! There's no point!" Dan snickered at this. "I know where they hide."

Soon, Dan, the man he talked to, and about 15 other people the man gathered up were in the coffee shop. Dan activated the spinning wall, where the 5 corpses were. He and the soldiers stepped in, and before the communist army could even see the body, Dan pulled the trigger on his Thompson.

Rapidly firing, he was able to kill the soldiers he brought in about 3 seconds. "Ahahahahahahahah!!! I WIN!"

Dan was surprised at how easy that was. He moved all the corpses to the next room over, leaving a new clear room. He had to go through the tunnels again to get back out. Just so he wouldn't pass through the coffee pigeon's room, he shot a breech in a wall that was undetectable by outside troops.

He repeated this tactic a few times, in which he managed to kill about 50 soldiers total. The rooms with the dead corpses were overflowing. He couldn't bulge anymore in. And then another problem. The remaining troop was becoming suspicious. If he didn't cool down, he would get himself killed.

Now, Dan is clueless on what to do. Several soldiers were asking each other, "What happened to the majority of our people?" Dan was even asked. He nonchalantly replied "I dunno…" Dan was still thinking what to do next. But he didn't understand he was taking too much time.

The owls and the dog awoke at about 10 A.M., towards the period when Dan was still thinking what to do. They all joined and went into the room they were yesterday, supposedly to hide and play cards again. When the swiveled their rotating door…

They saw the bodies. They saw them all. They were so happy at the sight. Knowing that a bunch of communist army had died. Were they looking at a revival of the old and happy Winterville?

Even though the sight made them jump for joy, it also traumatized them. They pushed the bodies into another room accessible by a swiveling wall, a room Dan did not know about.

The coffee-making pigeon woke up at 10:30 A.M., a bit later, but he also joined the owls and the dog in a card game, and he didn't have to see all those dead bodies.

And it was around that time that Dan couldn't make up his mind on what to do next. He took the ultimate risk, he would repeat his tactic. And to his complete surprise, it worked. 10 more soldiers came with him. Dan, with a smirk, maneuvered the rotating wall.

And Dan did not ever expect to see this. All the bodies were gone, and the 4 animals were there. He had just aided the communist army.

"Finally! We finally found them!" yelled one of the soldiers. And in seconds, Dan saw the two owls and the dog shot down to death, blood pouring out of them like a faucet. 'Holy shit,' Dan thought. But why didn't they shoot the pigeon?

And all the soldiers started congratulating Dan. Dan screwed up. Horribly. The soldiers were all calm now. Some of them leaned against the wall, which suddenly activated 2 more spinning doors. Dan recognized one that he used to crawl through the pipes. And the other was unfamiliar.

Dan, the soldiers, and the pigeon all saw the sight of roughly 60 corpses of the army members. Dan was in shock, he knew he was going to be shot now. "Oh my god! The owls and the dog must have killed all these soldiers!" yelled one of the soldiers. Dan was surprised at this. But his luck didn't last long.

"No, they didn't," came an old and raspy voice. It was the pigeon. This was the first time Dan heard him talk. "I played cards with these animals almost every day, and none of them except Totakeke carried a weapon with them. And K.K. Slider only carried a small machete, the soldiers could blow his head off before he could kill them with it."

One of the soldiers spoke up, "Then who shot these soldiers, Viera?"

'Viera!' Dan thought. As soon as the pigeon lifted up his finger to point at him, it all made sense. The coffee-making pigeon was Viera. And then Dan realized it… "AAAAHHH!!!" Dan yelled as he ran like the wind as he burst through one of the rooms with the sliding wall. He slipped out his Viera ID Card and slipped it in, quickly opening the door to proceed in running like hell.

He tried to slam the door behind him so the soldiers would have to waste time getting out their ID Card. But it didn't work. Just as the tumbler was about to lock in, a soldier butted the door back out with his gun.

To reduce the weight on Dan, he dropped his AK47, still holding the pistol though. Although Dan meant to only reduce weight on him, it worked in another way. For several seconds, the sounds of rapid firing behind him stopped, as the soldiers in front tripped over each other, and then the soldiers behind them tripped over them, created a domino effect.

Dan ran through the breech in the wall that he created about when all the soldiers got back up. He ran off in panic. He was getting a serious lead on the race, because it took several more seconds for the soldiers to find the breech. The soldiers popped out of the breech about when Dan reached the town gate.

Then he realized two people behind the gate when he ran through: Copper and Booker. As much as he wanted to savor the sight, he knew he couldn't or he'd be raw meat. He grabbed Copper and Booker, as they ran up some stairs to a ledge on the castle.

On top of that ledge were three planted machine guns. How convenient! The best part, the army didn't see them up there, they could have ran off all the way to Raptorton. But Dan wouldn't let them do that. Not after two folks from that town were offering help.

The three grabbed the machine guns, one for each, and all fired below at the running army. Almost none of the army was able to realize them up there in time. And for those who did, they didn't have time to shoot back. Dan, Copper, and Booker had just shot down the whole army.

Only one was left. Viera Totolage. He danced around, skillfully dodging all the bullets from the machine gun. They couldn't shoot him! But it was a good thing that he couldn't move away from the shooting!

And then, a short and sweet little cat comes by and passes the town gate into the town. Dan saw her and recognized her immediately. Mitzi! As short and sweet as she was, she pulled out a small pistol and shot Viera, right in the heart.

It was finally over. Booker, Copper, and Dan all ran down to thank Mitzi. And then Dan suddenly remembered. He pulled out the small pistol he had in his pocket and handed it to Booker.

"Hey, my pistol!" Booker said, "Thanks kid, normally I wouldn't commend stealing a gun from a cop, but in this case, you did the perfect thing!"

Everything was good again. Only one thing to do now: Clean up the blood and bodies.


	5. A Happy Ending

Many and many volunteers from Raptorton were helping to clean up the whole town from the mess made. It was a gruesome on tedious task, but with thousands of people helping out, it only took about an hour.

Raptorton's government admitting in having excess money. And there were plenty of donators from Raptorton. The renewed town of Winterville had raised over 50 million bells from the gratefulness of Raptorton, and other towns nearby.

Soon, a Nookington's Deluxe was built, with Tim Nook, Tom Nook's brother, in charge. The new museum was cleaned up, and Raptorton donated all their excess things to the museum. They also hired new managers for the museum, Skaky as the manager, Skoky as the observatory host, Brewmaster as the coffee shop manager, and M.M. Slider as the musician.

Mabel and Sabel's daughters opened up their own new shop in Winterville, entitled Able Cousins. And a new post office/town hall was added. Pilly, Pelly's sister, is in charge of civic and mail, and the new mayor is none other than Dan!

Six Flags decided to open up a new amusement park in a big empty land located partly in Winterville, and partly in Raptorton. Seven new ice hockey rinks were opened up. And on top of all, Winterville won a national award for the friendliest government in a city.

Since Winterville has been civilized again, Raptorton and Winterville have both gotten nearly 1 million residents, which was 3,000% more than Dan's expectations.

Winterville and Raptorton are now the most mutually friendly cities on the planet. And Winterville can start publishing pamphlets yet again.


End file.
